Bettgeflüster
by Virny90
Summary: Sirius wird von Rita Kimmkorn interviewt und ahnt nicht, auf was er sich da eingelassen hat...SBJP!


Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir :(

Anm: Jetzt weiß ich wieder, weshalb ich es hasse bei was hochzuladen. Ich krieg das codieren nicht gebacken, d.h. manchmal ist alles fett geschrieben, dann wieder kursiv oder es fehlen ganze Textzeilen...was mach ich falsch? Zur story: das kommt raus, wenn ich irgendwas schreibe xD

Bettgeflüster  
Ein Interview mit Sirius Black

Guten Tag, Mr Black! Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie in unserer heutigen Ausgabe von „Bettgeflüster" interviewen zu dürfen!

Hallo Rita, ich freue mich natürlich auch!

_**Erzählen Sie uns Ihr Geheimnis, Mr Black. **_

Ich habe keine Probleme mit Mädchen. Eher haben die Mädchen ein Problem mit mir. Wie soll ich es Ihnen nur beschreiben? Klar, als Frauenheld und Rockzipfeljäger von Hogwarts kommt man viel rum. Vor allem in fremden Betten. Genau da liegt der Haken. Mädchen neigen sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu bekriegen, wenn es um einen Mann geht. Um mich. Eigentlich kümmere ich mich nicht um private Angelegenheiten meiner nächtlichen Bettgefährtinnen. Aber langsam wird es echt ungemütlich. Nicht nur werde ich von den verschiedensten Mädchen in den Gängen angesprochen, an deren Gesichter ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern kann. Hm. Bedenklich. Ich sollte wirklich weniger trinken _(lacht vergnügt)_  
_  
__**Mr Black, bereitet es Ihnen kein schlechtes Gewissen, so mit anderen Menschen umzugehen, vor allem mit Mädchen?**_

Ach Rita _(schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf) _natürlich gibt es ab und zu Ärger, wenn plötzlich zwei oder drei Mädchen vor mir stehen, die behaupten, meine Freundin zu sein. Mag sein, dass ich das mal zwischen dem Alkohol und Sex ausgeplaudert habe ... aber, ich bitte Sie, solche Dinge sollte man nie zu ernst nehmen oder gar für glaubwürdig. Ich meine, Sie kennen mich! Ich, Sirius, der Weiberheld, rede viel, wenn der Tag lang ... oder die Nacht gei- äh- schön war. Dieses ganze Rumgezetere am nächsten Morgen ist auf Dauer nichts für mich _(zündet sich eine Zigarette an) _Ich habe mir angewöhnt, am nächsten Morgen schon verschwunden zu sein. Etwas, das nicht immer leicht ist. Mädchen neigen dazu, sich nachts um mich zu winden und an mich zu kuscheln. Romantik ... igitt. Nicht mein Fachgebiet _(winkt ab)_ Aber ich könnte Ihnen wunderbare Techniken zeigen, verstehen Sie? Oder ein altes Klischee widerlegen: Es macht nicht die Größe, sondern der Durchmesser _(zwinkert)._

Vertrauen Sie mir. Ohne gleich überheblich wirken zu wollen, aber: Ich kenne mich da aus. Mädchen sind ein schwieriger Fall. Man weiß nie, wo man bei ihnen ist. Einmal lächeln sie dich charmant, ein andermal werfen sie dir die unmöglichsten Sachen vor. Aber das ist es ja, was mich so reizt. Komplexe Charaktere, verstehen Sie? 

_**Sie schauen also tatsächlich auch auf den Charakter?**_

Nun ja, das Aussehen hat dem Charakter sicherlich einen gewissen Vorrang. Schließlich gibt sich Gutes nur mit Gutem ab, nicht wahr? _(lacht) _Tut mir Leid, das war ein böser Scherz. Fakt ist aber auch, dass der Charakter schon passen muss, auch wenn es nur Sex ist. Auf eine billige Zicke habe ich keine Lust. Bei denen ist es auch immer so einfach. Das ist langweilig. Mich fasziniert das störrische an einem Mädchen, wenn man sie erst überzeugen muss. Erst dann kann ich mir im nachhinein stolz auf die Schulter klopfen _(nimmt einen Zug). _

_**Nun, Mr Black, wissen wir ja alle, dass Mädchen nicht das einzige Geschlecht sind. Hatten Sie jemals Erfahrungen mit den ihresgleichen? **_

_(lacht auf) _Das klingt so verboten, meine Beste. Manche Jungs denken, ich sei homo – oder mindestens bisexuell wegen meinen langen Haaren. Dabei habe ich schon lange Haar seit ich elf bin. Also kein Grund darauf irgendwelche Spekulationen zu bauen. Nun, Rita, es kommt darauf an, was sie unter „Erfahrungen" verstehen. Ich kann die Abende beinahe nicht mehr zählen, an denen ich Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt habe. Ein albernes Partyspiel, das aber durchaus scharf anziehen kann, wenn der Abend schon weit vorangeschritten ist. Dieser eine Kuss hier und da bedeutet für mich nichts. Unter Alkoholeinfluss nimmt man vieles auf die leichte Schulter.

_**Sie sagen also, dass sie Jungs bereits geküsst haben? Ist es bei dem auch geblieben oder haben Sie je Ihre eigenen Regeln missachtet?**_

Regeln! Ach, ich stelle mir nur ungern Regeln auf. Ich bin ein ewiger Rebell, der sich nie an Regeln oder Gesetze hält. Aber ich ... ich verstehe Ihre Frage nicht ganz, Rita. Sicher gehört es zu den Normalitäten jeder Jugend, ein wenig herumzuprobieren.

_**Man sieht Sie oft mit ihrem besten Freund James Potter zusammen. Aus verschiedenen Quellen heißt es auch, Sie würden mit ihm und zwei anderen Freunden einmal im Monat aus Hogwarts verschwinden, was hat es damit auf sich?**_

Also das ist ... wie soll ich sagen ... ich fühle mich gerade etwas in meiner Privatsphäre gestört! Wie Sie bereits sagen, James, Peter und Remus sind nur meine Freunde. Etwas anderes zu behaupten ist eine Frechheit und gehört nicht in ein öffentliches Interview _(runzelt verärgert die Stirn). _James ist genauso ein Frauenheld, wie ich, wenn auch etwas ruhiger. Außerdem hat er bereits eine Freundin, was wahrscheinlich nicht in Ihren fraglichen Quellen steht. Lily Evans, falls Ihnen der Name was sagt? Ich verbiete mir jegliche anderen Andeutungen. Andererseits war es wohl zu erwarten, das früher oder später dieser Vorwurf aufkommt. Doch ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass James und Ich nur eine enge Freundschaft führen, er eine Art Bruder für mich ist. Aber wo findet man heutzutage noch so eine dicke Freundschaft? Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, wundert es mich nicht, dass James' und meine Freundschaft von so manchen falsch interpretiert wird. Ich kann auf James zählen, ihm vertrauen, wir haben alles gemeinsam gemacht – welche Freunde tun das nicht? _(lehnt sich zurück). _

_**Sie sagten gerade, Sie haben alles mit ihm gemacht. Auch vielleicht Erfahrungen ausgetauscht? Oder gar Ihre ersten Erfahrungen gemacht?**_

_(blinzelt) _Anscheinend haben Sie mir die letzten fünf Minuten nicht zugehört, Rita. James ist mein Kumpel, mehr nicht! Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sie so versessen darauf sind, mir irgendwas anderes einzureden!

_**Nun, Mr Black. **__**Wenn James Potter **_**nur **_**ihr Kumpel ist, warum hat sich Lily Evans dann von ihm getrennt und als Grund SIE angegeben? Es heißt, sie mögen Lily nicht.**_

Das ist mir vollkommen neu! Lily hat sich nicht von ihm getrennt und schon gar nicht soll ich Schuld haben! Ich bin wirklich ratlos, wie so ein Gerede in Ihre Quellen kommen konnte. Die sind doch völlig unzuverlässig! Lily ist ein gutes Mädchen für James. Und was James glücklich macht, macht mich natürlich auch glücklich. Ich freue mich für ihn. Ich habe auch keinerlei Probleme mit Lily, im Gegenteil, wir verstehen uns gut. Deshalb kann ich Ihrer Aussage auch keinen Glauben schenken. Lily würde so etwas nie behaupten.

_**Dann haben Sie auch sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn ich Lily's Brief an James vorlese, den sie mir vor dem Interview so freundlich übergeben hat:**_

_James, _

_ich hätte es wissen sollen, du mieser Betrüger! Deine Date-Versuche waren wohl nur ein Spiel, ein Spiel um diese widerliche Wahrheit zu verdecken, nicht wahr? Ich hab euch gehört! _

_Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich mich gefühlt habe! Aber das interessiert dich wohl nicht, stimmt's? Es hat dich nie interessiert und es hat dich auch sicherlich nicht interessiert, als du Sirius diesen verdammten Knutschfleck verpasst hast!! Ja, ich weiß es, James!_

_Ich weiß von eurem schmutzigen Geheimnis und bald weiß es auch ganz Hogwarts!_

_Merlin, wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Wie lange läuft das schon mit Sirius? Ach, ich möchte es gar nicht erst wissen! _

_Wahrscheinlich schon seit du angefangen hast, mich nach nervigen Dates zu fragen!_

_Damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ich habe es endgültig satt. Bleib doch bei deinem Hündchen! Du bist es nicht Wert!!_

_**Ziemlich belastend, oder finden Sie nicht, Mr Black?**_

_(grinst) _Ich gratuliere, Sie haben den Fall erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Doch bevor ich gehe, soll ich noch etwas von James überreichen _(erhebt sich, verlässt das Studio). _

_Lily,_

du hast Recht, es ist Schluss.  
Ein Hund ist doch um einiges loyaler als eine Blume.  
Erzähl es wem du willst, es ist mir gleich.  
Nur musst du noch einmal zu mir kommen, um Ted Doodles' Boxershorts abzuholen, die er in meinem Bett vergessen hat.  
Bis dahin viel Spaß noch mit dem Sitzpinkler.

James

_P.S. Hat er dir schon mal sein Hobby mit dem Staubsauger erzählt? _

----------------------------- Raunen geht durch das Publikum--------------------------------

„Du hast dich tapfer geschlagen, Pads." Sirius kuschelte sich gegen die starke Brust und spielte mit einer von James Händen.

„Alles nur für dich, Jamie", grinste der Schwarzhaarige und bekam als Belohnung einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Für eine Weile noch saßen sie beide da und beobachteten Rita Kimmkorn, wie sie ungläubig beide Briefe in den Händen hielt, während das Publikum untereinander über das diskutierten, was eben geschehen war.  
"Zu Beginn musste selbst Moony lachen."  
"Hey, ich klang verdammt überzeugend!" James lachte amüsiert und gab ihm einen Klapps auf den Po.

„Nun komm, mein Hündchen. Zeit für deine Streicheleinheiten."

„... und Lily begegnen? Ob Ted der Staubsauger aus der Handgefallen ist, als wir sein ekliges Geheimnis gelüftet haben?", grinste Sirius und stand mit James auf. Dieser grinste noch breiter und funkelte ihn vergnügt an.

Ja, das würde jetzt ein Spaß werden.

-------------------------------------------------

Das Ende gefällt mir nicht so, da ist mir ein bisschen die Lust vergangen Kleine Anmerkung vielleicht noch: Mit dem Staubsauger meine ich nicht, dass er damit das Haus saugt g ... ich verkrümmel mich mal lieber, bevor irgendwas geflogen kommt xD 


End file.
